I Resent That!
by Laoise Potter
Summary: One-shot. What happened after Jane refused Maura's money in the café.


**A/N: **I thought it would be fun to look at what happened after we faded out on Maura and Jane in the BPD café the day they met. This is a one-shot; it won't be continued. Let me know what you think of the scene as a whole! Happy reading!

* * *

"I was simply trying to be nice."

"Well, not every hooker has a heart of gold, alright, sister?"

"Apparently not…_sister_."

Jane turned her head to stare at this woman incredulously. _What?_

The woman, who had _oh _so kindly butted her head in where it didn't belong moments before, jerked her head to one side and glared at Jane with the most subtly condescending eyes she had ever seen. Before the officer could think of a proper retort, the blonde spun on her heel and clicked towards the exit. Jane was left gaping after her.

Stanley shook his head and flung an arm towards the door. "Close your mouth and get out of my line, Tiffany."

Her mouth snapped shut and she took a deep breath._ God dammit. _Caught between her desires to continue both arguments, Jane made a quick decision and slammed her hand down on the counter, startling Stanley. She pointed one finger at him, glaring as hard as she could. "This isn't over."

In the lobby, Jane spotted her intruder making her way towards the elevators. "Hey!"

The shorter woman turned around. Jane approached her, opening her mouth to speak, but everything she meant to say flew out the window as she noticed her shoving a purple latex glove into her bag. "What, really? Are you kidding me? Did you _really_ put that glove on _just_ for me?"

Frowning at the volume of Jane's voice, the blonde leaned forward ever-so-slightly and replied, "Do you have any idea how many germs you come into contact with every day, in your line of work?"

"Oh, so you're a germophobe _and_ walking encyclopedia?" Jane jabbed her finger at the woman. "I work in Drugs and this is my _cover_, for your information, Miss—"

"Doctor," the woman interrupted.

"Fine, _doctor_…wait, 'doctor'?" Jane frowned, suddenly thrown.

"Yes. Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."

"Oh." _Now I get it. _Taking a deep breath, the taller woman reeled herself back in from her outburst of anger. "Well, then, it makes sense that I haven't bumped into you before now—I heard you morgue-hoppers don't see the light of day much."

Doctor Maura Isles' jaw dropped. "My assistants and I are not confined to the basement 24 hours a day, _thank _you. I resent that!"

Jane's facial expression loosened and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. _Rude, but amusing._ "Good. That means we're even."

Maura Isles pinched her lips together. For a moment, the two women simply sized each other up, trying to get a feel for who they were dealing with. Finally, Maura let out a small sigh and spoke. "Well, we aren't completely even." Her bright hazel eyes met the taller woman's dark ones. "Officer…"

It took a second, but Jane caught on. "Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli."

Maura nodded slowly. "I see."

Pause. Jane's features contracted in a look of confusion. "I'm…sure you do…_see_."

"Yes." Seeming distracted for a second, Maura stared at a spot on Jane's arm before she positioned her purse on her shoulder and met the officer's gaze again. "Well. I should probably get back down to my"—one eyebrow went up—"fellow _morgue-hoppers_."

"Of course. And, after I go kick Stanley's ass, _I_ need to fill out a report." Jane leaned forward a little to emphasize her point. "Because I'm a _cop_, not a _hooker_."

With a sigh, Maura tilted her head to one side. "I understand that now." She hesitated for a second, and then extended her hand, sans glove, towards Jane. "And I'm sorry to have embarrassed you, Officer Rizzoli."

With a small smile, Jane took the hand offered to her. "Apology accepted, Dr. Isles."

The two women shook, and took another moment to look at each other. Each thought that the other was one of the strangest creatures they had ever come across, and both vaguely wondered if they'd ever meet again.

"It's been…intriguing, Officer."

"I agree."

They dropped each other's hands. Jane gave a little head-jerk in the medical examiner's direction as they parted ways. "I'll see you around, Doctor."

Maura waved over her shoulder. A grin spread quickly across Jane's face—_God, she's a strange one—_and faded the moment she stepped back into the café. "Hey! _Stanley!_"


End file.
